Ask SpongeBob A Question!
by WINItune
Summary: SpongeBob SquarePants and his friends will answer you back! Including the stories that I made up! ASK SPONGEBOB COMPLETE IS ON!
1. SpongeBob Announced

_Hello there! It's time to ask some questions to SpongeBob SquarePants and his friends!_

* * *

**SpongeBob: **Hello everyone! Announced to all any FanFiction Authors, you can ask any questions to me and my fellow friends!

**Patrick: **Yeah, you should ask me.

**Squidward: **Hey Authors out there! Please, do not ask any questions to the pink guy!

**SpongeBob: **Oh come on, Squiddyward. He can answer it. Right Patrick?

**Patrick: **No! I mean 24!

**SpongeBob: **Ye..ah. Okay, so FanFiction Authors, ask us the questions with leaving the PM to WINItune and we will answer you back!

**Squidward: **Yeah, ok. *Whisper* Make sure you ask, why SpongeBob is annoying.

**SpongeBob: **What did you say Squidward?

**Squidward: **Hehe, uh... nothing.

**SpongeBob: **Okay? So, don't forget to leave your questions in PM! Good Luck!

**Patrick: **Is it 25?

**SpongeBob: **...

* * *

_You heard them. Ask them the questions! (PM) _


	2. Ask SpongeBob 1

_Ta-da! Here's the questions and answers for you!_

* * *

"Wow! Questions for me!" Said SpongeBob excitedly.

"Great." Said Squidward. "I hope any of you question it to me that I mentioned it earlier."

SpongeBob couldn't help but said, "Okay, let's see what they question to us."

**Q:**  
_"SpongeBob! I have a question!"_

**SpongeBob: **Yes, what it is? (Excited)

**Q:**  
_"When are you gonna post new chapter story of 'SpongeBob the Movie: Sponge Out of Water?'"_

SpongeBob smiles, "Oh you mean my story of SpongeBob the Movie: Sponge Out of Water?" He then winks, "I will tell you later."

Hey you." Said Squidward smiles, "you will see or read me that how cool I am."

SpongeBob rolls his eyes, "Yeah, I guess."

**Q:**  
_"SpongeBob, are you a good singer and you know Ariana Grande?"_

"Of course I can sing as a good singer! You want me to sing?" SpongeBob was about to sing until Squidward interrupt, "Oh please don't. She only says 'are you a good singer?' Ugh, why wouldn't she tell me that?"

"I bet I can tell that. HAHAHAHAHA." Laughs SpongeBob while Squidward dully stares at him.

"Okay and of course I know Ariana Grande! She has acted in Victorious and Sam &amp; Cat as Cat Valentine. I just love her red hair."

"That girl, Cat is as annoyed as you." Squidward pointed out.

SpongeBob laughs again, "HAHAHAHA, don't be silly."

**Q:**  
_"SpongeBob, What is your favorite color and you can speak in Spanish?"_

SpongeBob replies, "My favourite color is beige! I love that color so much till Patrick don't know my favourite color." He pointed to Patrick causing Patrick to answer, "I thought your favourite color is blue."

Spongebob disagreed Patrick, "No, Patrick and you, Hola. Qué pasa? Haha , por supuesto que puedo hablar español. HAHAHA."

Patrick was surprises at this so he asks, "Wait what? You can speak Spanish?"

"Yep." SpongeBob nodded. "Why not you speak Spanish to her?"

"Okay. SpongeBob." He then begins, "natürlich kann ich auf Spanisch zu sprechen!"

SpongeBob couldn't help but smiles, "That's not Spanish, Patrick. It's German."

"Really? No it's Spanish!"

**Q:**

"_SpongeBob, I want you to know that WINItune is my friend."_

**SpongeBob: **Okay, go on. (Smiles)

**Q:**

"_So did you like WINItune creating stories about you? Not only her, The Imaginative Me too!" _

"Of course! I like the way WINItune and The Imagainative Me write the stories about me!" he then continues, "Not only them, CreatorGuy, sbartist357, SOLmaster, TheUltimateSpongeBobStoryLover, SweetMoonFruit, TomSurfing, Dreadwing216 and many author who create about me and my friends are great too!"

Squidward groans, "Probably... -_-"

**Q:**

"_Haha, Patrick, and Squidward's questions request is funny!"_

"Girl, I know right!"

Squidward and Patrick groaned, "Hey..."

"Ok, what's your question?"

**Q:**

"_I'll just ask this way, Squiddy. (Clears throat) Why does Squidward think that SpongeBob is annoying?"_

"Yes!" Squidward shouted while pushing away SpongeBob. "My turn to answer the question! And at last, at least someone say this question! I'll admit that SpongeBob is as annoying is, his just like a childish and goofing around which bother me a lot! Any mature will hate that way! And not only him, Patrick too!"

Patrick didn't pay attention but, "Uh? What me?"

"Yes! Pink head!" Squidward knock on his head.

"Patrick, do we bother Squiddyward?" Said SpongeBob while scratching his head.

"Nah, he probably just jealous." He said while taking off Squidward's tentacle.

"SpongeBob, stop calling me Squiddyward!" Squidward yelled, "And Patrick, I'm not jealous!"

"Yes, you are! Look at your squiddy face!" Patrick pointed at his face.

"No! Will you..." Squidward yelled.

While fighting, SpongeBob just stares at them and said, "Uh? Guys? Stop fighting! I guess I have to end these questions. So, don't forget to ask some questions to me and my..." He pointed out to them dully, "...friends. Adiós!"

* * *

_Wait till the next one!_


	3. Ask SpongeBob 2

_Hello! Answers for you are right here!_

* * *

"I guess there are many questions for us, right Patrick?" Said SpongeBob to Patrick.

Patrick said in excited mood,"Yeah! Can't wait to answer it for them!"

Before he could say any further words, he said, "Now let's flippy Krabby Patty, get starting!"

**Q:**  
_"Adios, adios, bob esponja! At least I can speak little Spanish for you."_

SpongeBob laughs while saying,** "**HAHAHA, at least you can speak!"

**Q:**  
_"Another question...May I help Squidward to be a famous artist and musician so that he can be greater than Squilliam? Lol!"_

SpongeBob thinks the moment until Squidward interrupt him.

"Hey you moron, it's my question, so move it. Okay girl, SURE YOU CAN! But make sure Squilliam will work under the cash register." Squidward winks.

SpongeBob was baffles so he told, "But Squiddyward, you're better than him!"

Squidward groaned, "Nah, get to the point."

"Okay? What's your next question?" Said SpongeBob demanded to know.

**Q:**  
_"Can I teach Patrick some knowledge? He's probably a first grader if he's in my class. Just Joking." _

Patrick however laughing while pushes Squidward away making him to groan in pain.** "**Ahaha! Yes, you can! Wait what is the question again?"

Squidward dully response while he woke up, crosses his arms, "Moron."

"HAHAHA! What is your last question?" Said SpongeBob.

**Q:**  
_"Thirdly, can SpongeBob teach me how to cook Krabby Patties? Even hamburgers will do."_

SpongeBob excitedly jumps and said, "Of course I can teach you! *Not the secret formula LoL* Hmm, I would love too, but you need a long, long, long, long, long, long, long,..."

"SpongeBob, get to the point! I heard LOOOOOOONNNNGGG enough!" Squidward distracted him.

"...Technique!" He finished the sentences. "HAHAHA, okay, okay. So the next one!"

**Q:**  
_"Hmm, I want to ask another question, did Sandy miss her Town of Texas? If she does, why she didn't leave?"_

SpongeBob worriedly said, "Uh... um...no. Please don't ask this question, if you do, she will..."

"Howdy! I heard the question is for me?" Said a Southern Drawl voice.

SpongeBob couldn't thinks so he babbles, "She asks...uh..."

Sandy stops him, "I get it." She then smiles, "Of course I miss the town of Texas! But I can't just leave my friends behind and not only them; my invention things are here too!"

"Aww, Sandy! I knew you were understood!"

Sandy chuckles while saying, "I will get back with the karate, once you're done the questions."

"Okay Sandy!" Said SpongeBob waving. "Next up!" He said while jumping up and down.

**Q:**  
_"__I got questions for you, Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs, why you love money so much? And if you does, where will you bring your money?"_

"Hey, Mr. Kra-," He was about to call him but Mr. Krabs rush and pull SpongeBob away.

"I LOVE money, because they like my darlings..." He Sigh dreamily, "I will bring to my money to..." He was interrupt when Squidward says, "In the..." This time Mr. Krabs close his mouth.

"I won't tell you where I bring my darlings to..." Mr. Krabs chuckles nervously.

**Q:**  
_"Hello, where is Patrick, haha."_

SpongeBob said, "Oh! Patrick is just..." He then looks around. "Where is he?" He then saw Patrick eating something. "Patrick! Stop eating my table!" He then runs towards him.

**Q:**  
_"Can you go to work now,boy?"_

SpongeBob salutes and said, "Aiyai Captain!"

"Wait, I didn't say that." Said Mr. Krabs, confuses.

"You mean, you didn't ask that..." Squidward corrected him while crosses his arms.

**Q:**  
_"Hey SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward how do you guys like your superhero forms?"_

SpongeBob and Patrick shouted, "IT WAS COO-," They were push by Squidward, "I'm a GOD." However, SpongeBob and Patrick dully stare at him until he said, "What?"

**Q:**  
"_Ok, I have two questions for all three of you guys!"_

SpongeBob and the rest are waiting, excitedly.

**Q:**  
_"SpongeBob first: Do you ever get annoyed at Mr. Krabs for being so greedy, like the time he gave you to the Flying Dutchman for just 62 cents? And why do you sleep on three mattresses when you're already soft and spongy?"_

"Hmm, let's see." SpongeBob thinks the moment and finally answer, "I don't really get annoyed at Mr. Krabs even he sells me to Flying Dutchman for 62 cents. You can ask Squidward, if you want!"

"Don't bother." Said Squidward, yawing.

SpongeBob then continues, "I have not revealed why I enjoy or no idea sleeping on three mattresses, but maybe three is better than two or one? Thanks for asking!"

**Q:**  
_"Ok, Patrick, I'll try to give you simple questions: How come all of your furniture is made of sand, but your bed isn't? And do you prefer sleeping in a bed or upside-down on the ceiling of your rock?"_

"Beacuse..." His mouth starts to drools.

"PATRICK!" Squidward snaps him in front of his face.

Patrick stops drooling and said, "OH! Because if I sleep on the sand, it will collapse so I borrowed SpongeBob's money to by the REAL bed."

SpongeBob stops himself and turns to Patrick, "When you use my money to by the bed? What she said was true, how come your bed was not made out of sand?"

"Uh... that's the secret."

"But I thought..." SpongeBob was stop by Patrick.

"Shoo... I haven't done the next question yet. Well, I prefer sleeping on both, depends on my mood."

"That's crazy talk!" Squidward yelled.

**Q:**  
_"Now Squidward, How did you become interested in fine arts and playing the clarinet? And why are all of your paintings of you? How come you don't do landscapes or your clarinet?"_

"I'm glad you ask!" Said Squidward, proudly. "I get interested because I follow my father. His artistic and good in playing clarinet! I paint of me because I'm handsome."

In the meantime, SpongeBob and Patrick laugh behind Squidward. Squidward heard them and he turns, "What?"

SpongeBob stops laughing but said, "Oh nothing, keep going..." He then snickered.

"Moron..." Said Squidward and continues, "Ok this type of questions, I won't tell you. *You will found out my weakness*" He winks.

**Q:**  
_"Hey Sandy or spongebob, do you like each other..?"_

SpongeBob smiles and answer, "You mean like each other like... KA-RAH-TAY?" Sandy heard him and jumps while aiming at him, "Did somebody say, KERATE?"

SpongeBob laughs, "HAHAHA, okay. I'll end this. Remember to post more questions!" He then woke up making Sandy to stumbles, "Ready or not?" Sandy smiles in determination.

* * *

_Ask some questions! _


	4. Ask SpongeBob 3

_1 and a 2 and a, 1, 2, 3! Here it is!_

* * *

Patrick playing the rolling drums and suddenly swooshes his drumsticks through Squidward's shirt and stick on the wall making Squidward to groans.

SpongeBob laughs and stops when he forgot something. "I almost forgot! Is time to-," He was interrupt by Patrick and jumps at him, "Dance!" SpongeBob was about to say when Squidward says, "Did somebody say dance?"

"Um, Squidward? I didn't mean-," SpongeBob was late when he saw Squidward and Patrick doing a monkey dance.

SpongeBob slaps his forehead, so he took the drum's sticks and swooshes both of them making SpongeBob to dust of his hand when Squidward and Patrick were stick on the wall, groans.

SpongeBob said determinedly, "Ok where am I? Oh! Questions time!"

_**Q:**_  
_"Hey guys I have a question. Does anyone know PewDiePie? And have you ever seen the new Godzilla movie? And Spongy I liked your superhero form in your new movie... *meowr*"_

SpongeBob gulps when he heard the first questions, "Yes, but eventually I was in the scene when I am a haunted guy." SpongeBob laughs uneasily. Then he heard the next one, "YES! It was-," He was jumped by Patrick.

"Yes! It's awesome and like I was eaten!" Patrick panicky said making SpongeBob and Squidward to look at each. "You mean you watched in 3D?" Said SpongeBob.

Patrick confuses, "What's 3D?" SpongeBob was about to say when Squidward says, "It's a glasses with red and blue colors!"

Patrick was confuses again, "Oh. Then why your eyes were both red?" Squidward slaps his forehead.

SpongeBob chuckles then continues when he heard the last questions, "Thank you. Aw shucks." He blushed.

**Q:**  
_"SpongeBob, why you call Squidward, Squiddyward?"_

Squidward was annoyed, "Yeah, you heard it, SpongeBoob." He then laughs when Cannon appears, "Did somebody says, SpongeBob is a scary cat?"

This time SpongeBob was annoyed by both of them, "I'm not scared of anyth-," He suddenly shouted in afraid tone when another person questions,

**Q:**  
_"Boo?"_

"AAAHHHHH! OK OK, I called Squiddyward, beacause I love that nickname and I admi-," He then close his mouth and realizes the two person laughs at him. "Very funny." He groans.

Squidward crinkles his nose as he laughs and all of the sudden when heard the last previous word, "Wait what?"

SpongeBob chuckles nervously and reply, "Oh, nothing." Squidward demanded to know, "Tell me!"

SpongeBob ignore and nervously said, "Oh look at the time, Next!"

**Q:**  
_"Spongebob, what is your reaction to all the Spandy fictions are being posted?"_

SpongeBob scratch his head and asks, "What's a Spandy and the name of the fiction stories? The only thing I heard that, when I wrote that name on my ship before I was act in the show."

**Q:**  
_"SpongeBob, I meant, do you LOVE Sandy SpongeBob or like her? And please oh please just KISS HER!"_

SpongeBob became more confuses and asks, "You meant I like her as best friend?" He continues, "Of course I LOVE her as BEST FRIENDS!" He smiles bigly. Then he heard the last word, "Eww, I won't do that if I were you that you explains the questions. Because, she might wanna-,"

Sandy heard and jumps directly at him when SpongeBob avoids it, "Kah-Rah-Tay!" Said SpongeBob while putting on his red gloves. But instead of punching her, he blew bubbles and Sandy was floated up in the air, "Here we go again" Sandy groans.

SpongeBob laughs too hard on the ground.

**Q:**  
_"SpongeBob, when the episode of 'Chocolates with Nuts'. Will you give it to Sandy a chocolate of nuts?"_

SpongeBob stops laughing when he woke up, "Oh I remember." He thinks a moment, "I had already gives her a thousand of chocolates to her with... NUTS!" He then sigh, "Eventually she ate me up when she thinks I'm a nut when she was uncontrolled." He laughs nervously.

**Q:**  
_"Hey All of you, I heard WINItune and The Imaginative Me are the best friends and share stories together."_

All nodded happily except Patrick who eats SpongeBob's table.

**Q:**  
_"The question is, who do you like?"_

Squidward groans, "Is that even a question?" Sandy agreed Squidward, "Yeah, Squiddyward was right." Squidaward groans again when he heard Sandy's called him, 'Squiddyward.'

SpongeBob answers, "Hmm, yeah. Both are my favorite authors!" He then noticed Patrick eating his table, "Ugh, I will be back."

**Q:**  
_"Hey guys!__Plankton, your pet Spot is soooo cute! You should bring him for a play date with my dog!__And Squidward, you're a great artist. I would like to challenge you to paint something other than yourself__.__Also, could you tell us more about your dad?_  
_Keep up the great work guys!"_

Plankton chuckles when Spot licks him, "Thank you! Glad you like it!" Plankton nodded in friendly smiles, "Sure! I would love too! But don't get your dog eaten by Spot." He laughs.

Squidward laughs a little, "Ah! Challenge me? Bring it on!" He heard the question, "Sure, his well known artistic and music talented. I love my dad so much till I'm busy couldn't see him. I don't want to tell you more about my dad, sorry." He smiles.

SpongeBob's nephews came up when he heard Squidward, "Hey Squiddyward, if your dad is talented, how come you're not a talent?" SpongeBob immediately close his mouth. Squidward reply, "Well..." SpongeBob close his mouth too, "Never mine Squiddyward."

**Q:**  
_"Plankton, why you wouldn't give up on the formula?"_

Plankton answers with his evil laughs, "I'm glad you ask it!" he then rubs his hands, "Beacause..." He was cut the line when Mr. Krabs comes in nowhere, "Oh no you don't." He then threw him out. Mr. Krabs dust his hands and suddenly he saw Plankton and Spot stealing the formula.

Mr. Krabs gasps, "NOOOO! Me secret formula! PLANKTON!" He then chases them.

SpongeBob looks out and then turns back, "Well, I think I better follow them. Remember to post your questions on PM!" He then waves before he runs, "BYE!"

* * *

_That's the end, PM me your questions._


	5. Ask SpongeBob 4

_Can't wait! Oh, it's Here!_

* * *

SpongeBob was rearranging the papers when Patrick comes. "Hey buddy, aren't you're gonna eat?" SpongeBob smiles, "Nah, I just ate my breakfast already. And Mr. Krabs finally took the formula back." Then he noticed, Patrick is actually eating the papers that he arranges just now. SpongeBob dully stare until he turns in front.

"Ok, since I'm gonna answer the questions and this Patrick eats my boating school's papers, so never mine, let's start!"

**Q:**  
_"Why are you so HANDSOME? I'm jealous you know!" _

SpongeBob blushed and chuckles, "What's make you say that?" Squidward heard him and distracted, "Maybe it means your superheroes power."

SpongeBob said, "HAHA, yeah! Hope that guy is actually handsome. HAHA." He then noticed Squidward doing his 'Muscles-thingi'. "Squiddyward!"

Squidward then changes back to himself form, "What?"

SpongeBob smiles, "Next!"

**Q:**  
"Spongy-kun, have you guys ever had bacon pancakes? And what do you think about Monster energy drinks? And HAI PLANKTON!"

SpongeBob smiles, "Yes! I love eating those, even Patrick too!"

Patrick was eating bacon pancakes. "Anyway, Patrick also drink that Monster energy drink and he swoosh through the sand-mountains. *He was in hurt*. HAHA." He laughs.

Plankton heard the greetings, "Why hello!" He waves.

**Q:**  
_"Sandy, do you love SpongeBob as a boyfriend? And do you SpongeBob, love sandy as a girlfriend. Please oh please love each other romantically!"_

SpongeBob was about to say until Sandy answers, "Well I'm a girl and I'm his friend." She chuckles making SpongeBob said, "Hey, that's my joke." He laughs along too until they paused hearing the last questions, "Oh come on, you expect us to love each other romantically?" Sandy said crossing her arms. SpongeBob thinks, "I thought in Valentine's Day, I gave her chocolates... with nuts!"

**Q:**  
_**"**__Spongy how are you so happy when the things gets tough and also when something bad happens you always have a smile on your face?!_  
_Squidward, use one word to describe SpongeBob_  
_And Patrick. Why do you sleep under a rock?"_

"Well, I don't even know what was going on actually. And I don't know this." He smiles, having the time bomb on his hand making the rest gulps. "SpongeBob! Throw that TNT or time bomb AWAY!" Squidward shouted. SpongeBob obeys his word and accidentally threw to them. The rest went, "AAAHHHHHH!" BOMB! All of them covered in black dust.

SpongeBob chuckles nervously, "Oops, my bad."

Squidward said to SpongeBob, "Moron."

Patrick was not paying any attention, making Squidward to answer, "His a starfish, perhaps." He then whispers, "His way different than any other starfish out there."

Patrick slaps his face, "Hey, that's my question!" He then clears his throats, "The answer is..." He then sleeps with his mouth drooling. Squidward groans, "GRRR" His head went steam making SpongeBob to take a marshmallow and heat it on his head's steam.

Squidward groans again, "Moron..."

**Q:**  
_"Squidward, if I can give any input. Maybe SpongeBob calls you Squiddyward as a pet name? I wouldn't be shocked as there are actually a few Spongeward fabrics._  
_Plankton, I admire your tenacity, but why do you keep focusing on Krabs' restaurant and focus on making your own restaurant better?_

Squidward crosses his arms, "Don't bother it anyway." SpongeBob then interrupt, "Hey Squiddyward, I got a new name for you!"

Squidward laughs a little but groans, "What could possibly go wrong?" "SquidBob TentaclePants!" SpongeBob said with his sparkling of eyes.

Squidward back away from the little yellow sponge, "Oh no, please don't let me stick with YOU! AAHH!" He then runs away with SpongeBob following, "Wait, Squidward!"

Plankton was doing his evil laughs until he calm down, "Why thank you. Well, you should know that I make that Krabby Patty first! And that jerks Krabs took my formula-," He was cut the line when Mr. Krabs said, "Wrong! You're the one who steal me formula!" Plankton, "Look Krabs, I want my restaurant to be better than you cuz, I wanna prove that I'm better than you and you will cry in front of me! Mwhahaaaa!" He then stops laughing when the rest dully stare at him, "Fine... I'll just-," He was squish when SpongeBob accidentally squish him when he was chasing Squidward.

SpongeBob pauses and took a look on his foot, "Oops! Sorry Plankton." He laughs nervously. Plankton uneasily said, "You, moron..."

**Q:**  
_"Why does Squidward hates everyone?"_

SpongeBob smiles while taking off Plankton and put on his head, "I don't think Squidward hates everyone. Right Squiddyward?"

Squidward crosses his arms, "No, I hate everyone cuz I'm the only miserable in the world!" Then one of the fishes came and listen Squidward's word, "Hey guys! I think we found someone who is miserable! Let's get him!" Squidward shouted at his top of his lungs and quickly shut the door hard. He said in reliefs, "Phew that was close."

**Q:**  
_"To SpongeBob: Since you love the authors like SOLmaster, The Imaginative Me (Krystella), WINItune and others who write about you, do other authors, as your fans, love the stories about you? If so, who?"_

SpongeBob thinks a moment, "Why of course who loves to write poems about us and that's the girl name, TheUltimateSpongeBobStoryLover! Besides, her name is so cute and my name is there!

**Q:**  
_"Are You And Danny Fenton Great Friends?"_

SpongeBob smiles widely, "YES! His one of my great friends but best friends when we help each other as Nicktoons Unite! Thanks for asking!"

**Q:**  
_"Oh My God, Squidward Is Bald!"_

Squidward said lowered his eyes, "Yeah, so? My blonde hair is gone and because of that guy whose the first early fry cook!"

SpongeBob narrowed his eyes, "Yeah! But now I'm number one fry cook!"

Squidward rolls his eyes, "Yeah, whatever."

**Q:**  
_"SpongeBob, if you had a son, what name would you give him?"_

"Hmm, I will give SpongeBob SquarePants!"

Patrick was confuses, "I thought that is your name."

"Yes, one day he will be a fry cook just like me!"

**Q:**  
_"Why are you afraid of dark, SpongeBob?" _

SpongeBob determinedly said, "Of course I'm not scared of dark." All of the sudden, the lights went off when someone screams at his top of his lungs and the lights was turn back on revealing to his nephew, Cannon who is laughing hard on the ground.

SpongeBob knees down, "Ok ok! I'm scared because they might have a ghost, vampires or even Squidward as the dinosaur!"

Squidward was sleeping and woke up looking around, "Uh, what?"

SpongeBob then heard Cannon laughing so hard, "Very funny! This was the 4th time and now 5th time already!" He then chases him but he then comes back, "Oh don't forget to leave your questions on PM!" He then continues running away to catch Cannon, "Come here, Ken!"

* * *

_Hahahaha, that's the end of the part 4! _


	6. Ask SpongeBob 5

_Here's the answer for ya'll! Enjoy!_

* * *

A yellow square figure stood up looking in front with his one hand behind and his other hand holding the torch light with surrounded by the darkness. "Hello, welcome to the spooky questions." He said coldly making Patrick to be afraid. "This here, we will present..." All of the sudden the lights were back on reveals to SpongeBob.

"Why the room was so dark? And Cannon why you wearing the outfit just like me?" SpongeBob demanded to know. Cannon was about to say until, Patrick question, "Is it Halloween and April's fool's day?"

The both sponges said, "No, Pat. Huh? Why you follow me? Stop it!" Squidward came and zips them. "It's time to answer some questions."

**Q:**  
_"I Am A Fan__.__"_

SpongeBob wave, "Hi fan!" Patrick was baffle and said, "I thought his as an electric fan that can make me cool." SpongeBob laughs, "HAHA Patrick. I don't think so."

**Q:**  
_"Does anyone have a favorite weapon? Mine is the katana."_

SpongeBob rose up his spatula, "Spatula is my favorite weapon!" Squidward scoffs, "Oh please, mine are unique one. Clarinet." Patrick stood there blankly until he said, "How 'bout gun with shooting laser?" Plankton heard Patrick, "Hey that's my favorite weapon!"

**Q:**  
_"Aw, Squid, you're not the only one who's miserable. I've had my bad days too. Hand in there._  
_Mr. Krabs, with all due respect, you are so greedy. In fact, I've got a challenge for you: either does something nice for Plankton, or give SpongeBob and Squidward each $100 since they work for next to nothing usually._  
_Also, Patrick nice hat!"_

Squidward feels bad, "Aw really? Thank you!" Mr. Krabs heard it, "What!? I can't give something nice to Plankton, his me enemy! SpongeBob and Squidward will get their check once they done the job in each month! And I won't give Patrick the hat."

Hearing the hat, Patrick said, "Aw man!"

"Anyway, ain't not a greedy person." He crosses his arms.

Squidward couldn't believe Mr. Krabs words, "Oh really? Prove it." Mr. Krabs said, "What to prove it?" Squidward groans, crossing his arms.

**Q:**  
_"SpongeBob, someday you will have a kid, and since you 'don't love Sandy' (By the way I don't believe you one bit), then who do you wish to have the baby with... oh and just so you know karate is one of the most awesome/inappropriate things to do with a ' Best Friend ' just like twister...I still remember the first time I tried twister...Ewwwwww! Anyways sorry for all the weird and kind of judgemental questions Sandy and SpongeBob. You forgive me?"_

SpongeBob sweat nervously, "You know I got one thing to say, I love Sa-," he close his mouth immediately looking all around whether they are hearing or not. "Haha, why the heck you tried the twister? You should know the first thing of Karate." He smiles, "Anyway, that's okay I forgive you."

**Q:**  
_"WARNING! If you're a baby, loser, chicken, or scary cat, then don't look at this page! I mean it! (But I dare SpongeBob and Patrick to see it, and maybe even Sandy and Gary!_

_browse/all/?section&amp;global1&amp;qSpandy_

_Ps: You have to open a new tab, then copy and paste it and then go to it. Hope you enjoy!_

_Plus this..._  
_browse/all/?section&amp;global1&amp;qSpongeBobandsandy&amp;offset24_

_It's funny! Ps: From the other comment and this one, watch out for some art."_

SpongeBob's eyes started to spin then he was stop when Cannon hit his head, "Whoa! Ok I will find out this one soon." Patrick couldn't read but he read it uneasily, "Congratulations, uh... you had... joined the... website..." SpongeBob laughs, "Hahaha, Patrick."

**Q:**  
_"Look, a Thunderbolt."_

SpongeBob and Patrick look up, "Where?" Suddenly there was a thunder sound and they went, "AAHH!" The sound effects were made by Cannon who is laughing until Plankton said, "Hey you're supposed to answer the questions not asking some questions to them!" SpongeBob and Patrick look at each other in confuses making Plankton to groans, "Morons."

**Q:**  
_"SpongeBob, please kiss Squidward."_

Squidward heard it and turns slowly at SpongeBob. "What?" SpongeBob said making Squidward to walk back. SpongeBob goes front to him, and he walks back. The more SpongeBob walks to him, he walks backward. At last, SpongeBob tries to go closer to him and Squidward runs' far away causing the little yellow sponge to his much confuses.

**Q:**  
_"SpongeBob: You're awesome SpongeBob CoolPants_  
_Squidward: Do you feel that nobody appreciates your musical and artistic talent?_  
_Patrick: Do you miss your sister Sam?_  
_Mr. Krabs: Why are you a cheapskate?"_

SpongeBob lick his palm and shave it through his head and says, "Yeah, I'm SpongeBob CoolPants." Squidward came back after freaking away from the sponge and heard the questions, "Of course they appreciate my musical and artistic talents!"

Then one of the fish tells to his mother, "Mother, look at that guy, his stink when he play the musical." Squidward groans, "Yeah, nobody appreciates it." SpongeBob distracted, "I appreciate your musical talents!" Squidward back away from the little yellow sponge again.

Patrick said almost want to cried, "Yes." SpongeBob pats him to calm him down.

"Am not cheapskate!" Mr. Krabs yelled making Squidward, Patrick and Plankton crosses their arms, "Really?" they sarcastically said. Mr. Krabs nodded.

**Q:**  
_"Try To Use The Force, SpongeBob._  
_From: Lyra the Dragoness"_

SpongeBob said in a cheer mode tone, "Ok!" He then tried but he falls on the ground, "Ouch."

**Q:**  
_"I have a question for Pat: If mayonnaise is an instrument, what kind of noises does it make and how do you play it?"_

Patrick thinks a moment and said, "It sounds like this." He then grabs a drum and demonstrates the sound. He then continues, "It plays like this!" He beat with his palm on the top of the mayonnaise's cover making Squidward to snaps the mayonnaise, "Mayonnaise is not an instrument!" Patrick disagree Squidward, "Oh, yes it is!" Squidward went, "Grrr..." They start to quarrel.

**Q:**  
_"Ok, I have a question: SpongeBob, why do you always fail your boating test?"_

SpongeBob sigh, "I don't know. No matter how many time I tried and even in my dream, I FAILED! Wait, Mrs. Puff can I try to do aga-,"

Immediately Mrs. Puff says, "No!" But it was too late, SpongeBob was in the boat mobile with Mrs. Puff, "SpongeBob what are you doing?" SpongeBob starts the engine and starts to drive like crazy and it was nearly bang Squidward and Patrick who still quarrel. The both of them went; "AAHHH!" and they went in the boat mobile.

SpongeBob drives through the road and goes underground and they saw dinosaur's skeleton. "Hey look, a skeleton!" said Patrick. "We will become skeleton Patrick, once this boat been crash." Squidward groans.

All of the sudden, SpongeBob gets out from the ground and crash the wall making the view turns black and red stars were seen.

* * *

At the hospital...

* * *

Mrs. Puff, Squidward, Patrick and SpongeBob were on the hospital bed groaning in pain. A doctor came in and says, "You all gonna be fine. It will take only 3 days and you will be free." Mrs. Puff sighs in reliefs, "Thank Neptune!" SpongeBob distracted, "Yeah! And once we're out of here, let's do it again!"

Squidward, Patrick and mostly Mrs. Puff shouted, "NNNOOOOO!" SpongeBob laughs, "HAHA, ok guys! PM your questions! See you later!" He wave and turns to them, "Mrs. Puff, did I pass?" Mrs. Puff groans in sarcasm, "No."

* * *

_That's all. Next will be up soon! _


	7. Ask SpongeBob 6

_Here's been waiting for..._

* * *

SpongeBob appears, "I'm sorry to keep you late because..." He then whispers, "My author had been busy doing her arts anyway." He then begins, "Let the questions begin!"

**Q:**  
_"SpongeBob suppose a hypothetical situation where Sandy has a dating relationship (maybe with Larry the Lobster). My question is: Does this would bother you in any way?"_

SpongeBob's eyes widening, "WHAT!? She's been dating with Larry the Lobster?"

Cannon interrupt, "Looks like someone is jealous." SpongeBob blushes, laughing nervously rubbing on Cannon's head making Cannon to crosses his arms.

**Q:**  
_"Okay Krabs, so this is how it is. Either pay your employees, or apologize to Plankton, or I'll send deadly animatronics to destroy the Krusty Krab."_  
_*starts laughing like a maniac*_

SpongeBob gotten afraid when he heard the maniac laughs when Mr. Krabs said, "OKAY, OKAY I will pay for me employees and apologize to Plankton." All of the sudden the views turns dark and he was lying on the floor.

He woke up looking all around blurry, "Huh? Oh, it was a nightmare."

**Q:**  
_"Does anyone like video games? Mine are: Minecraft, Left 4 Dead 1&amp;2, Starcraft, Spore, and Five Nights at Freddy's. (I and my brother Reese tried to build SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward, and Plankton and kind of failed you could see the vids on my YouTube channel: FanJamYay)"_

SpongeBob jumps up and down excitedly, "I love to play with Danny Phantom, Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron with my favorite games called the 'Nicktoons Unite!'

Patrick came and tells, "Oh I see you've been playing us and building us." SpongeBob laughs, "We can't wait to see his YouTube Channel anyway, hah Patrick?" Patrick claps his hands, "Yeah!"

Sandy heard 'Left 4 Dead 1 &amp; 2' and proudly said, "I have finished all that level and kick all that zombies out of my way!"

Squidward groans while crossing his arms, "You mean out of the four players way?"

Sandy do a friendly punch at Squidward, "Nah, it's out my way, you varmint zombies!" Squidward eyes were widening.

**Q:**  
_"Her."_

SpongeBob scratch his head, "Um, who's her?" Patrick came and rubs the questions, "Sorry, I wrongly update this." SpongeBob was baffle looking at Patrick going away with the 'her' on his hand.

**Q:**  
_"SpongeBob, kiss Mr. Krabs._

_From: Lyra The Dragoness"_

Mr. Krabs heard the question and he runs away leaving the fry cook behind making SpongeBob said, "Not same ol' Krabs."

**Q:**  
_"Mr: Krabs: So you're not a cheapskate huh? Eugene Krabs then I dare you to donate all your money to charity?_

_SpongeBob and Patrick: (Sings) Oh I'm a goofy goober yeah we'll all goofy goober yeah goofy goofy goober yeah!_

_Squidward: Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

Mr. Krabs runs back with clams all over his body and dust them off away. He then heard, "No! I won't! Me money gonna cry when I donate it."

The rest went shaking their heads for as ashamed of Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs cocked his eyebrows, "What?"

SpongeBob and Patrick's eyes were brightly shine when they excitedly sings, "Oh I'm a goofy goober yeah we'll all goofy goober yeah goofy goofy goob-," They were distracted by Squidward when he says, "Oh c'mon! You sings make me sick!"

Patrick taps on his nose, "Who you calling us huh?" SpongeBob pulls Patrick away. Then SpongeBob said to him, "If you don't want us to sing, then why not you reply your answer to the person who questions you."

Squidward heard the question and start to sing in bored tone, "No I don't want to build a snowman."

SpongeBob and Patrick gasps when they hear Squidward's singing, "Squiddyward, if you sing like that, Elsa gonna-," Suddenly a bright shone came revealing to a white hair girl with beautiful sparkling blue dress.

"Who dares to sing like that?" Frozen Elsa said making Squidward to hides behind SpongeBob and Patrick. They both giggle when they saw Elsa came.

SpongeBob tries to calm her, "Look Frozen Elsa, my friend Squidward sings it but don't take to seriously on him." He begins to chuckles nervously.

Elsa smiles and said, "Why not you guys sings, 'Let it go?'"

The both grow a smile and begin to sing, "Let it go, let it go..."

**Q:**  
_"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

SpongeBob and Patrick shouted when they had done singing a song, "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

**Q:**  
_"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" They continue to shout until Squidward came and zips their mouths.

**Q:**  
_"I caught you SpongeBob! You love Sandy! I knew it!"_

SpongeBob blushes while laughing nervously.

**Q:**  
_"Here are some questions:_  
_SpongeBob, what do you like better than the Krusty Krab?_  
_Patrick, why are you so dumb?_  
_Mr. Krabs, why do you love money so much?_  
_Squidward, why are you depressed? Be happy!_  
_Sandy, are you ever going to do karate with SpongeBob like the good ol' days?"_

SpongeBob thinks a moment and his brains starts to crack. He touch his head feeling dizzy, "I don't have anything I like better than the Krusty Krab because the Krusty Krab is my dream!"

Patrick's mouth drooling while saying, "Uh..."

Mr. Krabs starts to kiss his money when he heard the questions, "I love money..." His eyes start to go crazy for the money.

Squidward was delight by the questions, "I tried to but someone is here to make me annoy." He then looks at the little yellow sponge causing SpongeBob to wink at him.

Sandy smiles, "Of course! If only I can teach some new moves to SpongeBob."

**Q:**  
_"SpongeBob_

_1\. Have you ever had a girlfriend / boyfriend (like in high school, why was there name)._

_2\. Why do you always have nightmares (is it from something that happened to you in the past?)_

_3\. When did your crush on Sandy develop (we know your secret from your survival guide how to survive a secretary crush, we won't tell Sandy)_

_4\. Why don't you have a girlfriend, you're cute and almost 30._

_SQUID: Why do you get mad at SpongeBob for being or doing something better then you?_

_KRAB: WHO is Pearls mother?_

_KAREN: Why do you stay with Plankton when he ignores you for the stupid, Krabby Patty formula?_

_PAT: What was the embarrassing snap shot of SB at the Christmas party that SpongeBob doesn't have to know?_

SpongeBob was willing to answer, "No, I don't think I got girlfriend in high school but I do have a boyfriend and I couldn't forget him until now."

SpongeBob thrills his hands together, "Well, I sometimes have nightmare because it may be happens when I'm in the past. Sometimes Gary tries to eat me in my dreams. Oohh, I do have a lot of nightmare."

SpongeBob chins himself and said, "I have a crush on Sandy when I first met her. But anyway I don't know Sandy knows about this and thanks for not telling to her."

SpongeBob blushes, "Aw shucks."

Squidward crosses his arms, "Well, I do have a secret over him and the reasons why I mad at him. Is not because his better than me." He then saw SpongeBob, "Okay, his way better than me."

Mr. Krabs starts to sweat in nervousness, "I can't tell you. It's a pretty long story and it's make you and others sad."

SpongeBob pats him, "Don't worry, we will listen you next time once you're in good mood."

Mr. Krabs lowered his eyes, "You gonna kiss me, right?"

SpongeBob back away from him, "Heck no..."

Karen said in bored tone, "Oh please, whenever he ignores my plans but he is still my husband to me."

Patrick was laughing hard on the ground when he saw the picture holding the box with him and said, "Oh remember when he waited for the guest to come and he was hang up at-," SpongeBob heard him and jumps at Patrick.

"So, that is the picture you been keeping all this years and I thought it was a piece of string!" He mumbles.

Patrick continues to laugh, "Oh, but I couldn't help it when I took a photo at you when you-," SpongeBob close his mouth, "Please don't tell this at the public!"

**Q:**  
_"Sandy, did you hear SpongeBob almost confess his love for you in the last chapter?" (From the story of The Love Story Called Spandy)_

Sandy smiles dreamily, "Yeah..."

SpongeBob couldn't believe but to rubs his eyes, "Really?"

All of the sudden, she shook her head off and said, "No, yes I mean no!"

SpongeBob smiles determinedly, "Well, I see someone is nervous." Sandy chuckles nervously and turns away from the little yellow sponge.

SpongeBob laughs, "Okay folks! PM the questions and we will reply back to you the answers once my author is not busy. Bye!"

* * *

_Anyway about the embarrassing Christmas's photo, Patrick will tell you once SpongeBob was not there with him. *Hopefully he tell* (Wink)_


	8. Ask SpongeBob 7

_One and a two and a one, two, three go!_

* * *

SpongeBob came with his spatula in his hand as he does a style like James Bond through a straw hold by Patrick. SpongeBob turns and he said, "Well, that's called a spy." Patrick laughs. SpongeBob came back still holding a spatula in his hand and said, "So I will like to find a clue about the question."

Patrick still laughing, "You are talking like James Bond." SpongeBob laughs along too.

**Q:**  
_"Did you notice that WINItune write ALL your stories that she mention you as "The Little Yellow Sponge?" So did you like it or you found a bit annoy?"_

"Yes, I do notice." SpongeBob continues, "Well it doesn't matter what she write about "The Little Yellow Sponge" as long as she like the name." He then leap in joy, "Of course I like it! I don't feel annoy from it. Thanks for asking!"

**Q:**  
_"Question!"_

SpongeBob, Patrick and the rest feel anxious for it. "What is it, what is it?" Patrick shouted.

**Q:**  
_"SpongeBob: What was the most embarrassing thing you have ever done?_

_Patrick: Who do you like?_

_Squidward: You are the character I can relate too: I find SpongeBob annoying too, but please be nice to SpongeBob__._

_Sandy: Any family from Texas?"_

SpongeBob trills his finger as he uneasily said, "Remember on Christmas Day?" He then shook his head, "Ugh, please don't talk about it."

Patrick claps his finger, "Questions!"

Squidward slaps his forehead, "No you moron, she said what do you like?"

Patrick said, "Ice-creams?"

Squidward groans and heard someone calls him, "Oh right the question." He clears his throat and took a deep breath as he said, "No."

Sandy came by and heard the question, "Of course! My twin's brother and my parents were from my town of Texas. Thanks for asking!"

**Q:**  
_"Um guys, I'm a girl and does anyone like anime and/or furries? (I'm a furry)_  
_And the game me and my bro tried to build you guys is Minecraft"_

SpongeBob giggles, "Oops, sorry girl. We didn't know that." Patrick taps in his shoulder and SpongeBob turns and said, "Oh yeah, I like anime but Patrick like furries." Patrick smiles, "Wow, you're furry! Great!" SpongeBob and Patrick went awe as they said, "Cool Minecraft that you made us!"

**Q:**  
_"For SpongeBob, do you have any sexual desires to be with Sandy?_  
_And Sandy, do you have any sexual desires to be with SpongeBob, sorry if it's too personal!"_

Sandy turns to dark red while SpongeBob gives Sandy a sly smile saying, "That could be arranged." All of the sudden, Sandy runs out of the door and blushes madly saying "That sponge is certainly the charmer!"

**Q:**  
_"Question: Will SpongeBob and Sandy ever start dating?"_

SpongeBob was about to say until Sandy came back and excitedly said, "Of course!" SpongeBob blushes.

**Q:**  
_"Kiss Squidward__.__"_

Squidward getting annoying, "OK! Who keep telling this? You already tell this! This was the second time!"

SpongeBob pats him, "Chill Squidward, oh your head gonna go boom!"

Squidward groans, "Why my head gonna go boom?"

SpongeBob laughs as he took the pie boom, "You want some?" Squidward's eyes shrunk as he steps back, "NO!" SpongeBob goes closer and accidentally throws a pie boom right at his face and went boom making Squidward becomes ashes of his face, "Ow."

SpongeBob ponders, "I think kissing Squidward is much painful than the pie boom."

**Q:**  
_"Mr. Krabs: Did you use to be a pirate cause I notice you got a pirate accent_

_SpongeBob: (sings) It's the best day ever best day ever it's the best ever best day ever it's the best day ever best day ever_

_Squidward: What do you find the most annoying about SpongeBob?_

_Patrick: Did you know that you're an Echiderm?"_

Mr. Krabs does a hearty laughs, "Of course, I used to be pirate before, right then my grandpappy came."

SpongeBob smiles and leap in happiness as he sings,_ "_It's the best day ever best day ever, it's the best ever best day ever, it's the best day ever best day ever! Mr. Sun came-," He was distracted when Squidward hush him, "Ok, that's enough! Stop repeating from first!"

He then continues, "His SINGING!" Squidward yelled. SpongeBob rubs his head, feeling confuses.

Patrick dumbfounded said, "No, why?"

**Q:**  
_"What About The Time You And Patrick Tested Out Your Survival Skills?"_

SpongeBob said, "Be like Larry? Hmph, sounds dangerous." Patrick however pushes SpongeBob, "NO! It's awesome to test out our survival skills!" He then pulls back SpongeBob to the high rollercoaster.

Once they're up, SpongeBob and Patrick sit. SpongeBob gulps, "How do we get here so fast?!" Patrick tape his mouth, "It's called prank Spongy. Now keep quiet and see our survival skills!"

Larry stops by as they hear them, "That's not the survival skills,"

The rollercoaster race down as SpongeBob's eyes were shrunk and couldn't shouted due he been tape by his mouth. Patrick throws his hand up in the air and yelled, "Wahoo!"

All of the sudden, SpongeBob falls from the rollercoaster and landed hard on Larry. SpongeBob saw Larry and get down, "Thanks Larry." Larry waves, "No problem."

SpongeBob looks up only to see Patrick jumps from the rollercoaster and landed on SpongeBob with a bump.

Patrick shouted, "WOOOOHOOO! SpongeBob how's my extreme?" SpongeBob mumbles due he can't speak, "Gre..at." Patrick notices his not been tape, "Hey, where's the tape?" SpongeBob pointed on top where the tape was stick on the building. He then falls like his fainted. Patrick ponders, "Um, you okay?"

**Q:**  
_"We won't tell Sandy" and then the next question asked if she knew about SpongeBob's crush on her XD_

_SpongeBob, please do us all a favor and go away so that Patrick can tell us what happened at the Christmas party!"_

SpongeBob smiles, "Thanks."

Sandy unsure said, "Um, I'm not really, really sure that he had a crush on me." She looks around whether SpongeBob was here or not, "I'm the one who had a crush on him."

SpongeBob heard the next question, "No! I won't let you and the others to know my secret." Hence, Patrick was about to say for her but SpongeBob tape his mouth, "AH! Now you have been tape!"

Patrick lowered his eyes, groans.

**Q:**  
_"Gee__.__"_

Plankton said, "Gee, I wonder what question is that?"

Karen said, "Now you questioned it."

Plankton groans, "Not now Huns."

**Q:**  
_"Training__.__"_

SpongeBob looks up and glance at Patrick, "What training?" Patrick giggles, "That is your training, which you look up." SpongeBob groans but however realizes, "Patrick where's the tape?"

Patrick said, "What tape?"

SpongeBob pointed out, "The tape that I tape you."

"No idea." Patrick said in dumbfounded.

SpongeBob groans, "Never mine. Next!"

**Q:**  
_"Axe Me A Question"_

Patrick nodded, "Ok." He then walks to the closet to grab something to the sponge's confuses. After waiting for the little yellow sponge, Patrick came back with his axe.

SpongeBob's mouth agapes, "Why did you bring the axe?" Patrick confidently said, "Well, the question said, 'Axe Me A Question' which I should axe it or chop it."

SpongeBob in bewilderments said, "You can't do that! It might get hurt!" Patrick seems didn't pay attention to the little yellow sponge as he wave the axe to the camera causing SpongeBob to shout, "Patrick, NO-," All of the sudden the view turns black due that Patrick had chop it.

* * *

_Okay, well it doesn't hurt you right? Haha, okay PM your question to me! _


	9. Ask SpongeBob 8

_Wait is over, answers are here!_

* * *

SpongeBob and Patrick walks up to the stage and gave a greeting. SpongeBob clears his throat and said, "Welcome to the Band of Bikini Bottom. I and Patrick will like to-," He got interrupt when Plankton shouted, "No you moron, is welcome to "Ask CheeseHead A Question!" SpongeBob scratch his head and said, "You mean, Ask SpongeBob A Question?" Plankton groans, "Yeah, whatever CheeseHead. Now let's get start it!"

**Q:**  
_"Who took my 100 dollars money?" _

SpongeBob grows a shock, "WINItune?" He then looks around finding someone who steals it. Cannon heard it and he starts to run slowly out from the door without anybody looking at him.

**Q:**  
_"Sense I'm too lazy to put my real name you guys can call me Psycho, ANYWAY does anyone like horror/monster movies? I also tend to be very sadistic when it comes down to my favorite characters/people *sadistic grin* and YAY anime!"_

Patrick claps his hand, "Oh nice to meet you, Psycho! I'm Patrick Star!" SpongeBob taps him on his shoulder, "Um, she already knows your name." Patrick said in a dumbfounded way, "Really?" SpongeBob giggles but then heard the question; SpongeBob and Patrick hug together as they yelled, "NOOO!"

Sandy came and does a style, "I like horror movies along with monster! They're pretty awesome."

Patrick asks her in fright, "What will the monster do?" Sandy was glad to hear until she does scary sounds to him, "They will eat you!" Patrick immediately jumps up at SpongeBob as he yelps in fright while Sandy chuckles.

Squidward was not satisfied on something, "Sandy, I thought that was my style." Sandy chuckles, "Yepido, Squid!" Squidward crosses him arms.

SpongeBob answer another question with a sly smile, "Oh I see. Haha you like Anime?"

**Q:**  
_"SpongeBob: What is your favorite show? Also, what were you watching that one time when it had a sea creature dancing? Hmm?_

_Sandy: What's your favorite color? Type of music? Show?_

_Plankton: You'll never get the secret formula. :)"_

SpongeBob thinks a moment and shouted, "My favorite show was, "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Hero of all times!" He then gulps, "Um, nothing. Nothing at all, it's just dancing, that's all." He then turns away.

Sandy smiles as she dreamily said, "My favorite color was yellow." SpongeBob does a clear throat sound as Sandy gulps and blush, "Um, I mean purple and pink! That was my favorite colors!" SpongeBob does a sly smile at her.

Sandy chuckles and continues to answer, "My favorite type of music is Texas and my favorite show was Rodeo Texas style!"

When the next question came, Plankton yelled, "Of course I will get that formula when you all are gonna get-," The video was cut when it shows error sign and few minutes it went back to normal, "Ahem, how's my action?" Mr. Krabs sigh, "Horrible." Plankton groans again.

**Q:**  
_"First: SpongeBob, would you ever start a cooking show on TV?_

_Sandy: Last summer I saw a squirrel running around the grass behind the Alamo. I immediately thought of you. Just wanted that said. AND why are you still in Bikini Bottom? It isn't because of a particular sea sponge you have a crush on... is it?_

_Patrick, did you study wumbology? I wish I could do that too, but, apparently, they don't have that major up here on the surface._

_And, last but not least, a question for Squidward: I thought it was really sweet of you pretending to be Santa during y'all's first Christmas and after you actually saw him, you do believe in him, right?"_

SpongeBob leap in joy, "Of course I will!" Squidward taps his foot, "I thought you already on the cooking show." SpongeBob stare at him in bafflement as Squidward adjust the camera to make a view that actually SpongeBob was wearing his chef shirt and holding a spatula cooking the soup.

SpongeBob chuckles nervously, "Right."

Sandy laughs, "Hahaha, if you see me, I'll be wearing a pink flower on my head." She winks and continues, "Well, I'm still in Bikini Bottom because of my invention work and maybe." The moment she said "Maybe", she blushes with a slow tune.

"Yep. You can try it! Just type "Wumbology" on google or maybe on deviantart!" Said Patrick as he said, "Wait, is it?"

Squidward said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know I've been too sweet for SpongeBob but yeah, I do believe him." All of the sudden, SpongeBob jumps in front of him as he excitedly said, "You're the Santa Claus!? Oh Neptune, you so sweet!" He then hugs Squidward making Squidward to groans, "Ok, I don't believe him but I do believe 'him' the Santa Claus."

**Q:**  
_"To Patrick: Why did you lose Sam in the surf?_  
_To SpongeBob: How was your surfing experience when you rode the Big One?"_

"I was careless." Said Patrick in simple words as the rest of them stared at him. "What? But I miss her!"

SpongeBob pats him, "Don't worry. At least she met you which we eventually get suffer from her." Patrick does a friendly punch at him, "No you silly, she's great!"

SpongeBob said, "Okay?" He then answers the question, "It was great! I get the cool way and I feel free when I rode it!" Patrick groans, "Hey, you said great to yourself."

**Q:**  
_"Dear Spongebob:_  
_What Would You Do If You Were Kissing Squidward?_  
_From:Astrid Fireheart"_

Squidward groans as he throws his hand up in the air and said, "Why did these people keep telling about SpongeBob to kiss us?" SpongeBob holds up and said, "Well, what would I do if I kiss Squidward?" He thinks and tells, "It's just kissing him on his cheek that's all but I don't dare to do it and I got a question for you! What would you do when I kiss Squidward?" He said in determine way.

Cannon laughs when he heard what SpongeBob said but all of the sudden, WINItune saw him and starts chasing him, "Cannon stop running! I know you're the one! And You know I'm breaking a 4th wall here!?"

**Q:**  
_"?"_

Plankton groans, "What's the question?" Mr. Krabs came in, "Maybe that exclamation marks suite you." Plankton slaps his forehead.

**Q:**  
_"OMG, Squidward Has Hair!"_

Squidward said in a bored way, "What I don't ha-," He then saw up which is white hair in color as he touch slowly. "Wow, I do have hair!" But actually, SpongeBob was putting the 'mop' on his head that he didn't notice at all.

**Q:**  
_"Jesus Christ this is a faggot fest"_

SpongeBob sighs as he said in a friendly way, "Does this questions and answers hurt you? That you eventually feel you got fried, so yeah." He then smiles.

**Q:**  
_"Does anybody know, on how to escape from her?"_ ~Cannon

SpongeBob said in confuse, "What kind of question is that?" WINItune came by and finally catch Cannon, "Gotcha! Now give me." Cannon hand over the 100 dollars as she took it, "Thanks and remember to ask more questions." She then goes off as Cannon slyly smile, "Hehehe, I just gave her the fake money."

* * *

_More questions? Post on PM!_


	10. Ask SpongeBob 9 Last

_The last and the least are here!_

* * *

SpongeBob and the rest of his friends are here to get ready to answer some questions.

SpongeBob hold up his paper and said, "Hi folks! Sorry we were very late but this is the last, so don't worry you can ask more at (ASK CANNON) Will be update soon.

Patrick hops up and down, "Let's answer it!"

**Q:**  
_"SpongeBob, did you feel uncomfortable with your buckteeth?"_

SpongeBob touch his teeth, "Oh, it's not. In fact is cute to have buckteeth like me!"

**Q:  
**_"Dear SpongeBob_

_In your flashbacks your cousin Black jack seams really big but he actually seams so small a size of a foot do you think your over reacting?_

_Dear Sandy_

_Do you know other martial arts other than karate?_

_Dear Patrick_

_What happen to your twin generated from your karate hand?_

_Dear Squidward_

_Do you know bink's sake (Sang by Brook from one piece)? Can you sing it?"_

SpongeBob laughs nervously, "Yeah, I think I over reacting."

Sandy thinks a moment and finally said, "Well, science projects, Riding a bull."

Patrick said, "Oh he's right here." The clone said, "HI!"

Squidward sigh said, "Nope, never heard that but I can sing it! Want me to sing it?" SpongeBob and Patrick scream and jump at him to avoid him singing.

**Q:**  
_"__T__o Plankton: Why do you have to take tasks to get the Krabby Patty Formula? You can just search it on Google. Hehe..."_

Plankton jumps on the table and thinks a moment, "Yeah, you're right! BUT, Mr. Krabs didn't have a website for that because he was too cheap to do it!"

Mr. Krabs angrily said, "What did ya say?"

Plankton comes forward, "I said you are CHEAP!"

"Arr, let's start the riot... for you!"

While they were quarrelling, SpongeBob turns in front and said, "Nah, I don't have stopped them anymore. Okay, next!" He said with his happy face.

**Q:**  
_"Heck yeah Pat! I absolutely love anime! And Plankton, have you ever had WAFFLES?! And don't worry guys I'm not going to hurt you, I like you guys and the funny thing is that I usually hate people. Has anyone seen the movie: The Mask? Very amusing I suggest watching it. And yes I do love watching cartoons. :3"_

Plankton's mouth drools when he start to stops Mr. Krabs, "Of course I had taste that! It was delicious!"

SpongeBob and Patrick went awe hearing the words from her. SpongeBob admit saying, "So sweet of you, I like you most cuz you're the one questioning a lot of questions but is too bad I have to stop this due is because I'm busy. But, you can ask more question on deviantart (Ask Cannon), unless if you have that account, don't you?"

SpongeBob and Patrick shook their head, "Nope, never heard that." Squidward said, "What, the movie was great! Is it Psycho?"

SpongeBob's eyes widening, "Aww, glad you love cartoons!"

**Q:**  
_"SpongeBob: What do you think about Harvey Beaks?_  
_Sandy: Floyd Mayweather or Manny Pacquiao?_  
_Squidward: Beethoven or Louie Armstrong?_  
_Everyone: Anyone like Marvel Superheroes?_  
_MM and BB: Do you watch Marvel movies?"_

SpongeBob thinks and said, "Hmm, it's good, I guess?"

"Floyd Mayweather, of course!" Sandy shouted.

Squidward said, "I always wanted to be strong so I chose, Louie Armstrong."

Patrick raised up his hand, "Oh, oh, oh! ME!"

Barnacle Boy bored said, "Yes, but that was 20 years ago when we're young. We used to watch Marvel Movies while fighting evil."

Mermaid man raised his hand up, shouting, "EVIL!"

However, Barnacle Boy slaps his forehead and grabs Mermaid Man away.

SpongeBob said in front, "Thanks for questioning that!"

**Q:**  
_"Whoa, SpongeBob Has Two Heads."_

"Am I?" SpongeBob looks beside him and the clone said, "Hi there!" SpongeBob smiles, "Hi!" The clone said, "Did you like a Krabby Patty?" SpongeBob shouted, "Of course! Let's get some!"

**Q:**  
_"7-25"_

Plankton said, "Double O 7?" Sandy do a friendly punch, "No, I don't think so." Plankton went humming.

**Q:**  
"I"

Patrick carelessly said, "I like you? I hate you? OR, I LOV-," Squidward close his mouth.

**Q:  
**_"SpongeBob: Why Did you give up your career with Kelpy G."_

SpongeBob proudly smile and said, "Because, all I wanted to do is make Squidward happy. Thanks for the question!"

**Q:**  
_"::::::::::::)"_

SpongeBob and the rest went laughing and does a big smile until WINItune was with Cannon. Cannon said, "Here's the money that I stole from you anyway." WINItune takes the money and said, "You sure it's not fake, don't you?" Cannon shook his head for no. WINItune smiles, "Nah, you can keep it for..." She winks at him, "...to buy a new skateboard." Cannon took the money and jumps in joy.

Cannon jumps so high and hit in front of SpongeBob, "Haha, hi." SpongeBob hugs him tidily, "That's my nephew!" Cannon laughs.

SpongeBob waves, "Okay folks, good bye and thanks for the questions!" Squidward scoffs saying, "Yeah, mostly." Patrick slaps Squidward causing him to faint. SpongeBob looks at Patrick making Patrick to said, "What?"

* * *

_Okay, that's the last chapter and thank you for questioning! BYE! _


End file.
